Del otro lado de las lágrimas
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "No llores, Saga. No llores y te quedes ahí, pétreo, con las manos apoyadas al suelo frente al cuerpo sin vida que alguna vez habitó nuestra diosa; no llores porque esas lágrimas que viertes corren el riesgo de ensuciar la divina sangre derramada" Pensamientos de Kanon ante la muerte de Athena. One-shot. No es yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

 **Del otro lado de las lágrimas.**

No llores, Saga. No llores y te quedes ahí, pétreo, con las manos apoyadas al suelo frente al cuerpo sin vida que alguna vez habitó nuestra diosa; no llores porque esas lágrimas que viertes corren el riesgo de ensuciar la divina sangre derramada, lágrimas que también se levantan como antípodas frente a la voluntad de Hades, voluntad que juraste seguir. Por eso no llores o la pantomima que hemos estado llevando a cabo para el disfrute de Hades se arruinará, porque tú le sirves y debes sentir alivio y no al contrario… ¿No era arrebatar la vida de Athena por lo que tanto habías peleado? ¿No era esa la razón por la que Camus acepta ahora las manos de Milo cernirse con indómita fuerza alrededor de su cuello? ¿No es esa la razón por la que Shura pide en suspiros un perdón que no llegará a los oídos de Aioria porque este sólo se concentra en reprimir los impulsos de ir a golpearlo?

Vamos, Saga. Deja de llorar y dígnate a ver aquel pequeño cuerpo anfitrión de la divinidad que regiría nuestras vidas desde que nuestras almas fueron esculpidas en el firmamento. Dígnate a usar con propiedad aquel único sentido que te dejara Shaka y mira a Athena. Cuéntale a Camus como eran esos ojos que sólo sabían derramar amor; cuéntale que para esos ojos no existía pecado humano que fuera incapaz de ser perdonado. Cuéntale a Camus, porqué él está llorando al igual que tú, pero él llora porque conoce la fe mejor que nosotros; su vida entera la dedicó a la protección de una diosa que sus ojos nunca pudieron vislumbrar. Athena me lo contó: cuando al fin pudo estar a su lado, Camus no era más que una figura de mármol sin vida, custodiada por un castillo de hielo que ofrecía una cripta improvisada y las lágrimas congeladas en sus mejillas eran el epitafio siempre silencioso que develaban la voluntad de un hombre, un maestro, un Santo. Proteger a Athena. Confiar la vida de Athena a un alumno que ha sido erigido y construido meticulosamente hasta llegar a ser una torre infranqueable para la protección de ella. Camus se encargó de que esa torre estuviera tan bien cimentada que nunca nada iba a derrumbarla.

Murió en esa empresa, pero su propósito se cumplió. Ahora que la oportunidad de una nueva vida se le ha presentado, incluso en unas tristes horas y una vida en una ilusión, sus ojos no fueron capaces de rosar si quiera con la imagen de nuestra diosa. Pero quizá lo deseaba así, temeroso de contemplar en ella una primera imagen cargada de decepción al saber que sus Santos se habían vendido a Hades y entre ellos estaba él.

Pasará otra vez al infierno sin saber cómo era ella, pero si se hubiera encontrado con su mirada quizá el peso que venía aplastando su corazón durante estas doce horas se hubiera esfumado. Esa mirada le hubiera hecho entender que todo estaba bien.

Hubiera sucedido lo mismo con Shura, tal vez. Él, igual a Camus, desdeñaría el hecho de haberse quedado sin vista pues de no haber sido así hubiera contemplado en que se había convertido la bebé que hace trece años intentó matar, aunque ésta yaciera en unos brazos exangües como los de Aioros quien robaba tiempo a la vida para poder protegerla. Tal vez la culpa le hubiera demostrado ser más filosa que Excalibur al lacerar su corazón. También, sin la vista ya no vería sus pecados reflejados en tus ojos, Saga. Shaka fue benévolo con él he hizo su suplicio más soportable. Pero estoy seguro que, si Shura hubiera contemplado la eterna bondad en los ojos de Athena, hubiera comprendido también.

Pienso que Shaka al quitarles la vista les cerró los ojos piadosamente como quien lo hace con un cadáver, para después posar dos monedas sobre esos ojos como pago para el barquero. Pero no hizo lo mismo contigo; quizá porque comprendía lo que venía y tú tenías que verlo. Por eso no debes llorar, no desperdicies el favor que Shaka te ha dado, no lo desperdicies borroneando tu vista con las lágrimas.

Sé que hablar sobre los sentimientos de Santos que hicieron lo posible por vivir en virtud y honor a su diosa puede sonar pretencioso y deshonesto siendo que yo engendré el mal en uno de esos Santos, un Santo que prometía lo suficiente incluso para llegar a ser quien comandara todo este séquito de guerreros.

Pero es verdad; hablo de sus sentimientos, volviéndolos míos por un momento. Esa fue la manera en que Athena purificó mi corazón y con su magnánimo cosmos me contó todos sus pesares. Los pesares de todos ustedes; no sólo se trataba de ti, Camus o Shura, en ese cosmos pude sentir el dolor de toda la Orden del Zodiaco, tanto Santos de Bronce, como de Plata y Oro. Frente a mis ojos se deslizaron imágenes incontables que representaban una obra concretada en un dolor inmortal. Ante mí se extendió un universo infinito y vasto de una tristeza irremediable. Aquel dolor pronto atravesó mi pecho y me hizo caer en cuenta de que yo todavía tenía corazón para sentir compasión. Las lágrimas me ultrajaron como un ladrón, simplemente no las vi venir y me robaron la ebriedad de poder que tanto me empecinaba en conservar.

Pensé que Athena me estaba castigando; no me sorprendió pues finalmente mis acciones lo ameritaban. Pero no era así, no era una represalia; simplemente me estaba compartiendo el peso del mundo que ella dulcemente se había ofrecido a llevar. Y luego de aquel tempestuoso invierno un cálido amanecer se asentó en mi corazón cuando ella, después de haberme mostrado la miseria humana que cubre a la tierra, así como el frío eterno cubre los polos, me hizo entender con su mirada que por más bajo que cayéramos siempre iba a haber alguien que nos perdonaría y mantendría la fe en nosotros y en nuestra capacidad de redimirnos; ella. Y su cándido cosmos se sintió como un abrazo protector, uno que no sentía desde la última vez que nos abrazamos tú y yo cuando niños. Recordé nuestra infancia y comprendí que mis pecados se desarrollaron cuando la inocencia que habita la infancia me pareció tan pesada para mí quien era apenas una sombra tuya y no era capaz de soportar ese hecho, entregándome a la oscuridad por completo para no ser sombra de nadie. Athena me hizo comprender que nacemos siendo almas nobles que se corrompen por las circunstancias pero que merecemos perdón por lo inocentes y fieles que fuimos al inicio de nuestra vida.

Me prometí a mí mismo que la fe que Athena ponía sobre mí no la desperdiciaría. Por increíble que te hubiera parecido era verdad cuando te decía que yo había cambiado. Ella fue mi motivación. Sé que lo has visto en sus ojos; ella no los mandó a llamar aquí para que sufrieran por su muerte. Los trajo aquí para hacerles saber que entendía su dolor y por eso les ahorraría el peso de una muerte más, quitándose la vida ella misma, pues sus cuerpos ya cansados bajo el peso de un estigma ignominioso y la angustia, no podrían soportarlo. Lo hizo para que estuvieran satisfechos, para que no le debieran nada a Hades ni a ella.

Creo que Shaka se congregó secretamente con ella mediante un cosmos benévolo, por eso Virgo te dejo a ti el sentido de la vista; para que pudieras mirar en los ojos de Athena el perdón que ella te ofrecía… pues todos sabemos que más que nadie eres tú quien necesita saberlo. Por eso ahora levántate y deja de llorar…

Hermano…

Deja de llorar, antes de que los ojos me fallen a mí también e imiten los tuyos. Antes de que mi garganta se quiebre y ya no pueda decirte nada de esto. Pero sé que incluso así sólo estoy excusándome y no me atrevo a decirte nada porque tengo miedo.

Miedo a lo que digas. Miedo a no saber cómo expresar toda esta tragedia que se ha desatado desde hace tantos años ya. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me hacen falta cosas por sentir, este miedo es nuevo en mí. Siempre nos presentaremos como niños ante los nuevos placeres y los nuevos dolores; los miraremos con inocencia. Esa inocencia que ya se derrama en mis lágrimas, que me atacaron incluso antes de que te pidiera que pararas de llorar y en las cuales no reparé hasta ahora. Lágrimas que nublaron mi vista y me han hecho darme cuenta de que ya te has ido. Que todos se han ido. Que estoy solo, de nuevo y no pude confesarte nada.

Pero ya no importa. Sé que a todos nos espera la muerte en esta batalla que está en manos de jóvenes guerreros cuya inocencia los permite persistir hasta el cansancio.

Moriré y acepto que eso me desconcierta un poco. Yo no he paladeado la sapiencia que la muerte ya les ha ofrecido a ustedes, pero pronto lo haré. Y digo sapiencia porque ahora sé que ustedes han regresado del mundo de los muertos con una determinación infranqueable que sólo el silencio de la muerte pudo haberles otorgado. Por eso no temo a morir ni temo a los infortunios que nos esperan allá, nuestros cuerpos se volverán polvo cósmico y regresarán al universo que nos engendró, pero nuestras almas permanecerán lo suficientemente fuertes como para ir al Hades y encontrarnos ahí.

Entonces quizá la voz no me falle y pueda decirte todo esto. Entonces quizá pueda abrazarte.

Entonces quizá pueda decirte que te he extrañado.

Y pueda pedirte una disculpa.

Y quizá… pueda decirte que te quiero.

* * *

 **Nda:** ¡Hola!

Otra vez estoy yo con mis ideas locas en mis one-shots. Me he dado cuenta que me encanta escribir one-shots de los gemelos de Géminis porque me recuerdan a alguien muy estimado por mí (curiosamente esa persona también es Géminis xD) así que por eso hago sufrir a los gemelitos(?)

De cualquier manera espero les haya gustado y por si alguien se pregunta respecto a las actualizaciones de mis demás fics en el perfil encontrarán una respuesta. ¡Saludos!


End file.
